


Keep on walking

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: What if Sherlock was a patient that was in coma after a drug overdose. And he made up his life with John in his head while John was reading detective stories for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep on walking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay notice this was one of the first fanfics that i wrote. It is very very bad. I never had plans on posting it. But because i haven't posted in a while here i will post this. I recommend you to listen to this song while reading this. And grammar police i know that this isnt so grammar correct. But i am swedish okay ? I know that i have trouble with grammar. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NOmReb5iCI

I was aiming for the sky,  
ended up flat on the ground  
But once again the sun is rising,  
I better keep on walking  
Keep on walking

 

Sherlock Holmes were on hes way home. He had been on the usual place he used to be. He was an dissapointment to hes family. And he even made himself angry. But he knew that the only way to stop hes thinking. To just feel dead for a minute. ”You could have became something good sherlock...a good man”. He Screamed. He always were hounted of words and memories. ”SHUT UP” he scremed to himself. It was like another person lived inside him. Forcing him to feel those hurtful words. Feel them like knifes in my stomach. It stabbed me every second every minute,every hour of my life. He tookone of the shots of morphines that were laying in hes pocket. He took in hes arm. It was much but he thought that he could take it. He left the empty shot in a trash can in the alley he was in. He came out to the streets with people. He hated people. He didnt understand why god or who the hell created the stupid huminity created all the people on earth. Why couldnt he just only created Sherlock. And then create another and another when they all died. Wouldnt that be fun. He started to feel tired and a little bit dizzy. Maybe it was all of the morphine. ”Oh sherlock you are such an stupid bastard just piss off!”. Every mucle in hes body went cold. ”You are an dissapontmet-you are just an Junkie not my son”. He started to shake. ”You are sick” Why is it doing this to him ? ”Your Freak!” And everything went black and he fell down into the ground.


End file.
